1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fixing assembly for a shading body and, more particularly, to a fixing assembly for connecting a shading body to an extendable rod of a curtain, shade, or blind for windows, doors or space division.
2. Description of the Related Art
Curtains, shades, or blinds are widely used in our daily life for adjusting the brightness of a space, protecting privacy, or preventing water from spraying everywhere. Conventionally, a curtain structure having a shading body made of cloth can be conveniently installed by penetrating an extendable rod through the shading body of the curtain structure, with two ends of the extendable rod abutting against two opposite steady surfaces facing each other. Alternatively, another conventional curtain structure is shown in FIG. 1. A curtain body 91 and a plurality of rings 92 arranged on a top edge of the curtain body 91 for an extendable rod 93 to extend through are provided. When installing the curtain body 91, the user can extend the extendable rod 93 penetrating the rings 92 and can abut two ends of the extendable rod 93 against two opposite surfaces of a window frame, door frame, walls, pillars or cabinet, with the two opposite surfaces facing each other.
However, the extendable rod and installation manner described above cannot be used along with all types of curtains, blinds, and shades. For a shading body that is not made of cloth, or a shading body that is designed to be folded or rolled up vertically (e.g. a roller shade, Roman shade, Venetian shade or honeycomb shade), an elongated rail is needed for a top part of such shading body to couple with. In installation, the rail is usually fixed adjacent to a window or a door by a bracket or a fastening member, such as a screw, for hanging said shading body. This installation manner is inconvenient, and also leaves screw holes on walls once the curtain, blind, or shade is removed, which may result in a dispute between a tenant and the landlord, which in turn thus largely decreases the possibility of the tenant to choose such shading product. As a result, the types of curtains, blinds, and shades for tenants to choose are greatly limited.